Swordfish
Swordfish (Xiphias gladius), also known as broadbills in some countries, are large, highly migratory, predatory fish characterized by a long, flat bill. They are a popular sport fish of the billfish category, though elusive. Swordfish are elongated, round-bodied, and lose all teeth and scales by adulthood. These fish are found widely in tropical and temperate parts of the Atlantic, Pacific, and Indian Oceans, and can typically be found from near the surface to a depth of 550 m (1,800 ft). They commonly reach 3 m (9.8 ft) in length, and the maximum reported is 4.55 m (14.9 ft) in length and 650 kg (1,430 lb) in weight. They are the sole member of their family, Xiphiidae. They commonly reach 3 m (9.8 ft) in length, and the maximum reported is 4.55 m (14.9 ft) in length and 650 kg (1,430 lb) in weight. The International Game Fish Association's all-tackle angling record for a swordfish was a 1,182 lb (536 kg) specimen taken off Chile in 1953. Females are larger than males, and Pacific swordfish reach a greater size than northwest Atlantic and Mediterranean swordfish. They reach maturity at 4–5 years of age and the maximum age is believed to be at least 9 years. The oldest swordfish found in a recent study were a 16-year-old female and 12-year-old male. Swordfish ages are derived, with difficulty, from annual rings on fin rays rather than otoliths, since their otoliths are small in size. Swordfish are ectothermic animals; however, along with some species of sharks, they have special organs next to their eyes to heat their eyes and brains. Temperatures of 10 to 15 °C above the surrounding water temperature have been measured. The heating of the eyes greatly improves their vision, and consequently improves their ability to catch prey. Of the 25,000+ fish species, only 22 are known to have a mechanism to conserve heat. These include the swordfish, marlin, tuna, and some sharks. Gallery Atlantic Swordfish ZT.png Ox-tales-s01e029-swordfish.jpg little-mermaid3-disneyscreencaps.com-1916.jpg|The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Swordfish-jumpstart-preschool.jpg|JumpStart Preschool (1995) Swordfish-jumpstart-preschool-dollhouse.jpg DSC_1535.JPG IMG_5209.PNG Fishes.jpg EnguardeArtworkCountry.png IMG 8895.JPG finding nemo swordfish.jpg MSB Swordfish.png IMG 3761.PNG Safari Island Swordfish.png IMG 9791.PNG Octonauts_swordfish.jpeg How Do Fishes Move.png|Sesame Street (1969-2018) Screenshot 2018-07-16 at 7.45.55 PM.png Mm-1931-04-06-swordfish.png Star meets Swordfish.png 20190930 223429.jpg WK Swordfish.jpg Swordfish TB.png Rileys Adventures Swordfish.jpg IMG 3327.jpg|A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventure (2010) Riley and Elycia meets Swordfish.jpg Wild Republic Swordfish.png Books DSC 4928vd.jpg IMG 0058.jpg IMG 0256 swordfish.JPG IMG 1706.JPG FAA58F11-2B56-4542-98D4-4FA4FB40A3CA.jpeg 70E20A09-AC20-4CF4-BD72-2353C60EA86D.jpeg 981D9CFD-1635-4F9A-83FD-D9021013AAE7.jpeg 9DBE4891-4E21-4C2A-AC23-5A19C5AE5262.jpeg 98589890-7986-4AFF-B356-7144C424ED7E.jpeg 53BFA34F-0A0B-45B8-9218-7ECCCA19D4F4.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (48).jpeg 109EA6AB-EF50-4349-ABD8-AE79F124AD87.jpeg 5073148E-9849-4A45-A739-27C7D602CECC.jpeg 168CDC5C-B102-4DF9-8E95-FE0C285CA68A.jpeg 20CC515F-E1D6-44F0-88F4-7ED870D39D83.jpeg ED9FCED4-1A0B-492F-88F7-1EB135DCB071.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ray-Finned Fish Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Shark Tale Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Shark and Other Sea Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Weird Animals Dictionary Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Predator Splashdown Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Sharks and Predators of the Deep Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Sharks and Underwater Monsters Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Amazing Fish of the World Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:JumpStart Preschool Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Fish & Shellfish and Other Aquatic Creatures Animals Category:American Museum of Natural History Animals Category:ABC Oceans (American Museum of Natural History) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Turtle Tales Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals